This Princess is Off Limits
by Confizzledworld
Summary: This is a story of an unlikely pairing. Prussia disappears and Liechtenstein is home alone for a while. Strings get tangled up and chaos soon ensues. The rest of the world has to wonder what in the universe caused all of these events to happen.
1. Accidental Storming of the Castle

[Conny]: Hi there! I just recently stumbled upon an idea and decided to write this. I'm pretty sure it will be a long story, so please follow along. I know Hetalia doesn't have a lot of heterosexual pairings and half the time they are crack pairings, but maybe I can make it more realistic and enjoyable?

disclaimer: me no own hetalia. Clear?

* * *

><p>Prussia and Liechtenstein<p>

* * *

><p>"You idiot! Stop binge drinking," the young woman said, flailing around her frying pan. Her green dress and white apron flew around her feet, as she chased after the albino man. Hungary's face was stained red, while her hair was soaked in alcohol. Now… just who on earth would dump their beer on her?<p>

"Kesesese, like hell I'd do that," Prussia laughed out, stumbling as he ran. "What's wrong, Hungary? You don't like booze?" he slurred out, but then tripped over his own feet. After the first thud to the ground came multiple whacks, all inflicted by a stainless steel skillet. "Ow, stop it! That hurts!"

"Well, you should stop being such a perv!" She just wouldn't let up, making sure that even his vital regions were attacked. "How dare you strip Austria and I! You deserve this!" Unfortunately for Hungary, Prussia had blacked out from the pain…

* * *

><p>"Bruder, are you ready for your trip?" the girl asked, while holding the suitcase her brother had packed the previous night. The much larger traveling bag was what Switzerland was busy checking through.<p>

"I believe so," the Swiss said, after checking over his attire. Tie was straight, shoelaces knotted neatly, and his hair as it usually was. There wasn't a single wrinkle in his dress shirt, nor in his pants. "You remember my rules, right?"

"Stay within the property of the house. Don't let anyone inside-"

"And if worse comes to worst?" Liechtenstein restrained a sigh, still showing her brother a slight smile. He honestly can be quite protective…

"Use that gun you trained me to use." _Just shot close to the person, not at them_, she thought, remembering the needed practice with guns. It had been so long since her brother had to leave her alone, but this time…its safer to be home alone, rather than out in a desert full of revolts.

"Good." He took his suitcases and headed for the door, mentally preparing himself for the irritation that would lie ahead. "Bye, Liechtenstein. Stay safe."

"Wait, bruder!" She hugged him, that was the only way she could stop him. She stuttered for a moment, then got him to turn around. Out from under his shirt, she pulled out his necklace and held the cross to her forehead. "Please be careful." Letting go of the necklace, Liechtenstein offered him a smile.

"Of course." With that, Switzerland was off. Liechtenstein trotted to her room, grabbing all the things she could possibly need. There was a cake she had just baked, that was definitely coming with her. Then there was her iPod touch that she needed to bring, along with the yarn and crochet needle. Maybe that would be enough, oh, no! There's also that blanket she wanted to bring out, so that her dress wouldn't get any grass stains.

Staying within the property, Liechtenstein set up her picnic under the shade. The sun was shining and the wind carried the scent of the edelweiss through the rolling hills. The young girl had her music playing, and was busy with her crocheting. She had some hope that she would finish with her current project before her brother would return, but this was a hobby she just started.

Her hands grew tired of the constant motion, so they got their break. Not to over-indulge, Liechtenstein took small nibbles of her cake and sips of her cool glass of water. Everything was so peaceful, it was so hard to believe that the Swiss boy assumed trouble would come forward.

"Oh, how long was he supposed to be gone?" It was a trip that he had to take down south, to help the nation that was having troubles with his sibling, right? Oh, if only she had paid more attention to international news.

"That stupid witch! I'll show her who's the awesome-est person is," some man shouted to the sky, most of words were so slurred to truly understand. The girl looked away from her cake, seeing the man hunched over and limping towards her. She started to panic, so she moved all of her things out of his way…forgetting to move herself.

The man just collapsed, his head landing on her lap. He turned over, smiling wide. "Hi, angel," he garbled, obviously far too drunk to understand anything.

"S-sir… y-you…" Wasn't this supposed to be the moment where a gun was pulled out and pointed in his direction? Where did the- Liechtenstein inwardly sighed. She obviously forgot about the magnum.

"You're so cute… must really be in heaven…" He dozed off, blissfully unaware that he hadn't died and gone to heaven, but rather… went to probably the worst possible place in the world. The unfathomably hostile neutral zone.

* * *

><p>"Germany, Germany! I can't find him anywhere," Italy said, still hyped up on pasta and gelato. "But don't worry, he probably didn't get far." Italy, wide-eyed and excessively happy, continued looking high and low for his best friend's brother. On the other hand, Germany was trying to keep himself calm by munching on some wurst. His sharp eyes persistently scanned the scenery, hoping his brother wasn't laying dead somewhere.<p>

"Italy, go ask Austria if he's seen bruder." The Italian pulled out his fancy phone and tapped in the number of their musical friend.

"Austria, hi! Do you know where Germany's brother is? You know, Pruss- … oh, um, okay. We'll ask her. Thank you, see you soon!" Italy shoved his phone back in his pocket and clung to his friend. "We have to see Hungary."

"Thank you, Italy." Germany pushed his friend off, but then their arms linked together. "Why won't you just let go of me?"

"But Germany is tipsy, I don't want you to get hurt." A slight smile showed, and a drunken blush covered his face.

"I am not tipsy!" He would not accept being called a drunk, especially by this pasta-loving man.

"Oh, really? Not ten minutes ago, you called me Little Italy and asked why I wasn't wearing a dress."

* * *

><p>"Italy! I've missed you so much," Hungary said, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're as cute as ever." Germany glared at the young woman, as she cuddled his friend.<p>

"Could you just tell us where my idiot bruder went?" the blond asked, getting rather aggravated. It was not play time, nor was it cuddle time. There was an albino nation running around, or probably laying on the street…mugged and dying. Really, many irrational thoughts flooded Germany's mind.

"Oh, Prussia? Well, I chased him west of here, so…" Germany swam through his clouded thoughts, trying to muster up a mental map. West... Well, north northwest would lead to Slovakia. Straight west would lead to Austria. Clear across Austria is...

"Switzerland..." Everything went quiet. "My brother...is in Swiss territory!" Italy started shivering, remembering the time he was crossing through Switzerland's yard to get to Germany's house...gun shots and angry outbursts. Germany remembered it well because Swiss yelled at him about his little Italian friend...

"Ouch...um, maybe he made into Italy's house? Maybe France's?" Hungary was starting to worry, just a little, but believed the man would sober up fast enough to save his behind. Seriously, a molester sounds better than the former mercenary...

"Come on, Germany! Maybe Prussia went to see big brother France," Italy said, then said thank you to Hungary. They were off again...in hopes that they would be the first to find Prussia.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short. I may update sooner if people make reviews and ask for it? All I need is a "please" and a "thank you." Really, that's all! Is it truly that hard? I hope you enjoyed this!<p> 


	2. Princess Playing Nurse

[Conny]: So finally, I post the next chapter of this story. Thanks goes out to _Ayumi Kudou, xXRedPokerGirlxX, Do You Really Want to Know (Nana-chan, thanks~!), MDWOLFGIRL, Darkluvumbreon,_ _sofi__e, DrivebyReader, Holliblood, Raegy-Chan,_ for taking the time to review. I'm truly grateful for it.

Y'all know who owns Hetalia, so shall we get on with the story?

* * *

><p>Prussia and Liechtenstein<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia tried to sit up, but he was just so comfortable! A fuzzy blanket was draped over him and his pillow was just the best. Maybe this really is heaven, a peaceful place where the worries of being a nation was gone.<p>

But...is heaven supposed to look so much like earth? A headache soon took over, making him grit his teeth. His eyes closed again, to block out the light from the sun. Just where was he? He was running from Hungary, or was it from West? There had to be a lot of beer involved, that's for sure. Why else would he not remember?

"Maybe...it wasn't awesome enough," he mumbled to himself. There was a faint whisper, it nearly sounded like a ghost. Prussia opened his eyes again, kind of surprised by what he was seeing.

At first, he believed it was a vision of an angel bathed in sunlight, however, that was not the case. Her green eyes showed much worry, there was even a bit of a blush on her face. He just knew...this wasn't heaven. Sitting up, he scratched the back of his head a little. Somewhat avoiding the younger girl, while trying to figure out where he was. He definitely was not with Hungary's property and he must have been chased through Austria's yard as well. That only means...

"_Schweiz's_ territory...!" Prussia tried getting up onto his two feet, but only succeeded in falling over. He felt a presence close to him, but it certainly didn't feel hostile.

"Are you okay? Oh, no. Ice...ice." That presence left, but soon returned after he sat up. The girl wore a red stripped dress, with a purple ribbon in her hair. In the light, her eyes appeared more turquoise; it complimented her golden hair well.

"Thank you, angel." He took the ice pack and held it to his head. There was a blush that appeared again, but she looked away sheepishly.

"My name is Liechtenstein, not angel." Prussia's smile turned the slightest bit playful, knowing that he should watch his step.

Any Germanic—any European would know that this girl was the dearest little sister of Switzerland. It was strange, the white beret wearing man wasn't around. Maybe he was safe?

"Nice to meet you, Liecht. You may know me as the awesome _Preußen_. Prussia." She nodded, as if acknowledging is superiority. Liechtenstein curtseyed and bowed her head.

"Pleasure to meet you, Prussia." It took a moment for him to collect his thoughts. He could not think of a single person that was so polite to him in...well, forever. "Are you all right? Does your head still hurt?" He had almost forgotten about his headache, while being around the younger girl.

"The headache will go away, no worries." He started hearing chirping from behind him. Upon turning, his little puffball of feathers landed on his shoulder. The small bird seemed quite upset, yet relieved to find his master.

In some strange Morse coded language, the bird relayed a message to Prussia. To make sure, Prussia said, "West and Italy are looking for me? And Hungary wants to apologize for nearly killing me?" He burst out into laughter, admiring his awesomeness. Honestly, who is so awesome that he's getting an apology from his hopefully-not-going-to-be murderer? Uh, duh. Prussia!

Liechtenstein couldn't help but look at the little bird. It was as cute as her brother's drawings! Her eyes grew hazy as she admired the man's pet. He stopped laughing long enough to notice her dreamy eyes.

"Want to pet him? He's really nice to cute girls." Gilbird glared at his master, unable to believe he just said that. He was kind to no one, not even Switzerland's sister! The yellow puff ball moved to his head and started peaking him.

The blonde giggled, as Prussia repeatedly said 'ow.' The bird eventually stopped, giving its attention to the girl. He patted his tiny wings and landed on her shoulder. Obviously, there was an instant attraction. It nuzzled to her neck, tickling her with his soft feathers.

"He's so cute." The bird looked to its master, it's eyes were sparkling with a clear message.

"_Score! She's such a cute girl, I love her! Take her vital regions!"_ Prussia ignored the message his pet was trying to give. He just believed that it should be time to go. Switzerland was bound to show up at any moment with a gun. There's no telling what the mercenary would be doing to him, if he were spotted with the fair princess.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must go." He snatched up his bird and tried walking away, but fell over once again. His headache was laughing at him, mocking his failed attempt of escape. This hangover was determined to stick around for a while.

"Prussia?" Liechtenstein knelt down and checked his head. He fell hard onto a rock, blood was leaking out and staining the grass. "O-Oh, dear!" She did her best to carry him. The man was quite heavy, while trying to get him onto her back. He was knocked out, so balance was thrown off completely. She dragged his legs, while she herself was hunched over by his weight.

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein made sure that Prussia was laying comfortably in bed. Many of the rooms in the Swiss villa were locked, so certain things would be kept safe in the blonde man's absence. The girl figured that she couldn't have the albino sleeping in her brother's room, so her mattress would have to suffice for the time being. She made sure that his head was properly tended to, careful with the open wound and the fact that he was still dealing with the hangover.<p>

"_Preußen_? Are you all right?" His bird was gently peaking at his face, hoping to ease him back into reality.

Rubies carefully lit up, taking in the dream of girlish innocence. The wallpapers were pink strips, with white ribbons. The bed sheets were a lighter tint of pink, which could easily be mistaken for white. Little trinkets of crocheted animals and wooden dolls littered the surfaces of dressers and shelves.

He knew one thing: He is in possibly the most unsafe place in the world.

"I'm sorry, but I should go." He tried getting up, but felt weighted down with the blankets.

"No, you should stay. You got hurt and you should rest." She offered him the medicine for the headache, which he took. He thought about his brother and wondered what happened to him. _If I got this drunk, then maybe he got it just as bad._ Then the thought of Italy with West. It was quite amusing, to say the least. Certainly one of two things would happen. Little Italy would be leading the German around, like one of his dogs...or maybe it would result in the small Italian having _fun_ with West.

Prussia started coughing, forgetting that he had been sipping water. Liechtenstein's small hand rubbed his back and gently patted it, hoping it would help him out. The water came up and went down the right tube, allowing the man to breathe properly.

"Liecht, I'm sorry, but with your brother home, I shouldn't—"

"_Bruder_ isn't home, so don't worry," she said in a sweet voice, but soon realized that maybe she shouldn't have said that. The blonde wasn't too sure if it were a stated rule or not, but she surely knew that her brother would not be pleased with these turn of events. If he were here, then...

"Then I definitely must get going!" Prussia rolled off of her bed, thinking that maybe there were booby traps set up everywhere. If he wasn't careful, especially around, Liechtenstein, then he'd be _retired_ indefinitely!

"_Preußen_!" He hit his head on the hardwood floor, but ended up getting a glorious view of what was underneath her skirt. The white stockings censored much of what he could have witnessed, but the red hearts on her panties were visible. She quickly backed away from him, her face covered in a harsh red color.

"I didn't purposely do that. I'm sorry!" Gilbird was squawking up a storm, as if it was his devious plan all along for that to have happened. Prussia shot a menacing glare to the yellow puff ball, hoping it would stop making a fool of itself.

He stumbled to his feet and trotted towards the door. His headache overwhelmed him, just before the handle was about to turn. "Prussia, you should rest." Liechtenstein sounded embarrassed, but still cared about the man's poor condition. _I know brother doesn't really like guests, but this one just has to stay._

"Can I at least get food? I'm starving." He looked to the girl, who came closer to him and took his hand in hers. He didn't quite understand why she was doing this, until she lead him out of her room and into the kitchen. "I'm not an old man, I can walk myself."

"But I just don't want you to fall over again." She got him placed at the table, the seat farthest from where he brother would have sat. "Is there anything in particular you would like?" She put on an apron, pure white and a little crown on the pocket over her heart. Her shoes clicked on the linoleum floors, as she searched through the cabinets.

"I think anything would be nice." She clicked back and forth through the kitchen, pulling out a big pot and cheese. Other ingredients were brought out as well, but it became obvious what she was going to cook. Switzerland made it all the time because it was so inexpensive. Fondue.

The silence was a little awkward, to say the least, so the albino tried striking up a conversation. "Where is your brother, Liechten? I can't believe he left you behind." He soon realized that had to sound incredibly creepy, but couldn't take back his words.

"_Bruder_ is in Africa, trying to make people calm down." He inwardly laughed at this thought. Mercenary Swiss was going down south of the Mediterranean to make other people stop fighting? Wouldn't he just be shooting guns and scaring them all? His laughter soon escaped his lips.

"Really? He's being some sort of peacekeeper?" The tension grew in the room, as the cheese was bubbling in the pot. He just realized that he shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry, I just don't see Swiss like that. Not with how he treats the rest of the world."

"_Bruder_ is a really nice person. He's a little rough around the edges, but..." She placed the pot of hot cheese on the table, along with the plate of mini sausages, vegetables, and some mushrooms. "He's really nice to me. But here you go, dig in."

"Don't mind if I do," he said, taking a skewer and plunging it into a juicy looking sausage. It went deep into the cheese and was nearly swallowed whole. "Do you have this sort of thing everyday? It's pretty good." He usually has wurst with his brother, then beer on lazy weekends. Well, beer everyday, but more so on weekends.

"Bruder really likes having fondue, and sometimes we have chocolate so we have desserts too." Prussia inwardly sighed, thinking about what it would be like to have a little sister. If he could trade siblings with Switzerland for just a day, he believed he would enjoy the company of this girl. Being spoken so fondly of and to have the girl being so sweet around him would definitely make him smile. "Um, Preußen? You have a bruder, right?"

"Oh, sure! I have West, he's a good boy. He just has huge dogs that could eat you alive, and he's got a bunch of friends." Liechtenstein looked at him for a moment, thinking of who this _West_ was. It only took a moment, finally remembering that he was referring to Germany. She knew that he had big dogs because one of them got loose and found its way into her brother's lawn. It wasn't a good day for the doggie, but at least it didn't have too many bullets shoot in its direction. As her brother had said, "_that's what a dog gets, when it uses my yard for a litter box!"_

Awkwardness took over again. After their lunch was finished, she went to clean up. He had to thank her in some way, so he decided to help out. She didn't stop him, not even speaking a word. Prussia found himself content with this situation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Schweiz<em>? Are you home right now?" Germany said to his phone, hoping that he called the right now. There was a lot of background noise, as if there were a war raging on the other end of the line.

"_Deutschland_?" The blond was a bit too preoccupied to really understand who was on the other line. It obviously wasn't his little sister though. "Look, I don't have time for chit-chat. I have to stop—hey! Guys, shut up for a moment!" The African nations around him ceased their bickering for a moment.

"Ah, _Schweiz_, I was wondering if you saw my _bruder_." Italy was waiting for something good to be heard, but France was too busy hugging the cute European. His hands were crawling all over his body, which didn't seem to phase him too much. Germany had his back turned for the moment, not realizing what was happening to his friend.

"Preußen? No! I'm in Africa right now. My house is locked up, so if he broke in, he's dead." The connection went dead. Swiss went back to the feuding African nations, who were all pointing fingers and blaming each other for so many problems.

Germany turned around, just as France was removing Italy's shirt. His eyes widened, as he stomped over and stole his friend away. "France, don't you dare touch my Italy!" The one mentioned clung tightly to his tall blond friend, fearing that _Big Brother France_ was going to do a lot worse.

"Oh,_ Mon Dieu_! _Allemagne_, don't worry! I was only getting him ready for you~"

Germany marched himself and Italy away, back to his home. Prussia couldn't be drunk enough to stumble into Switzerland's locked up home. Maybe he's wandering somewhere else in Europe, who knew?

The search for the former kingdom was still in action.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: I just realized that this chapter is about twice as much, compared to the previous one. I suppose I really like this story, and so do you readers! I'm glad you like it, but mind reminding me of your favoring to this story? Please? I know those who reviewed before will most likely review once again, but may I get more comments? I might get the next chapter up a lot quicker this time!<p> 


	3. Puppy Love

[Conny]: I'm so sorry for not updating! I feel like a complete idiot for ditching you readers like this! I promise, I really will try to work on this more. I've been rather distracted and that's my own fault, so forgive me and read?

* * *

><p>Prussia and Liechtenstein<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take a whole lot of time to reach the Swiss Alps. Germany and Italy were extraordinarily cautious in this territory, just knowing something was bound to happen. There would be no way that the neutral country would just leave his home unprotected. Italy vividly remembered the last time he crossed this lawn. Even though he was trying to get to his friend's home—completely nude—he was shot at! Who does that to someone?<p>

"Germany, I don't like it here." They just arrived to the newly built boundary around the property of Switzerland's home, as Italy said that. The walls were as tall as the Berlin Wall, but a lot thicker and definitely as scary as the cement of the past. Cameras surveyed the area, and the sound of guard dogs taking naps were evident. This couldn't get any more horrifying.

"It's okay, Italy. I'll make sure nothing hurts you." He pushed the button that was supposed to make a call to the house, but it shocked him. The blonde pulled away, containing his shout. "Gottverdammt..." He knew it would be bad to approach the villa, but this terrible?

Suddenly, many large dogs came to the gate, barking orders to leave towards them. Italy shrieked, while jumping onto the back his his friend. Germany sighed, already knowing how to deal with dogs such as these. Of course he would have owned canines. Switzerland tends to go on mountain hikes, hunts, and would enjoy making sure his house was well protected. Why else would he own a Swiss hound (for his hunting trips), a Saint Bernard (a companion and a watch dog), a Greater Swiss Mountain dog (again, watching and companionship), an Entlebuch Cattle dog (helps with herding the cows and keeps watch), a Bernese Mountain dog (yet again, a faithful guard dog), and finally his Appenzell Cattle dog (helper for herding, and once again for security purposes)? All of these dogs were meant to be for him, and they were all trained to follow his orders.

"Germany, why does _Svizzera_ have so many dogs?" Italy managed to stutter out, still eying the canines fearfully. "Make them go away!" The blonde could only sigh. Germany knew how to deal with dogs, especially because he had three of his own dogs at his home.

"_Fuß_!" All the dogs heeled at his command. A good thing too because Italy was about to wet himself. "Janka," he said, looking to the Bernese Mountain dog. The female paid close attention to him, though Germany was not her master. His German accent was more than enough for her to realize he was worth listening to. "Asterix," he called, catching the Entlebuch cattle dog's eyes. "Liebling," he spoke, looking to the older Greater Swiss Mountain dog. "Ulrich," he said, looking to the hound dog. "Lotti," he said, getting the Appenzell cattle dog to calm a bit. "and Engelchen," looking to the Saint Bernard. He remembered each dog by name, since he had helped with training them.

"They're...safe now, Germany?" Italy stuttered, still slightly cowering behind the tall man. "They're just like your doggies."

Ignoring his friend, he looked to the leader of the group. That would be Janka. Though she wasn't the oldest, she was certainly the one that was able to rally of the dogs together when time needed them. "Janka, _hier_!" She came to him, as if it were the small Swiss man's command. "_Guten tag_, Janka," he said, allowing her to sniff his hand before petting her.

"So they are safe~" _Shut up, Italy. You're going to scare them_. Germany sighed, then allowed the large tri-colored dog to lick his face.

"You haven't had an intruders, right?" The dog shook her head, as if she understood English clearly. "And no one who smelled like beer came by, right?" She sniffed him, then cringed her nose a bit. The Bernese turned to her pack and woofed. The others dispersed, heading back to the chores that were at hand. Liebling had to go back to Liechtenstein, so that she could go get some love. Asterix and Lotti had to go and check on the cows, while Ulrich and Engelchen needed to go back and check the perimeter.

"Germany, do you speak dog?" Italy was just about to reach out his hand to pet the female dog, but she snapped at him. "Veh!"

"_Pfui_!" Janka's ears fell bad, after being called a bad dog. Her master had never called her that in many years, not since she was a pup. "_Voraus_," he said, telling her to go. She stood, looking at him once more. "Okay, you are a good girl. Don't forget to share with the rest of the pack, all right?" Germany took out a pouch from his bag. He tossed it to the Bernese, who caught it in her mouth. She could smell it from a mile away, and it was a handful of wurst that was especially made for dogs. With the treats, Janka left the two countries at the gate.

"I guess _bruder_ isn't here, Italy," Germany sighed, looking at the empty villa. If the alarms were set and the dogs were loose, then obviously no one was home right now. Liechtenstein could be out shopping and that would make it even harder to find her. Italy saw his friend's sadness, so he patted his back.

"Don't worry, Germany! We'll find Prussia in no time," he said with a cheery smile. The blonde returned a smaller smile, but it was more than enough to make Italy happy. The smaller of the two dragged the other to his car. "So we'll go down south first, then go up north. Does that sound good, Germany?"

"Yes, it does, Italy." Thanks to his still clouded mind and the alcohol numbing his mind still, he didn't realize that Italy was already racing down the road.

* * *

><p>"Liecht," Prussia said, noticing the dogs running around outside. How he didn't run into them earlier, he didn't know, but was definitely glad. "How many dogs does your <em>bruder<em> have?"

"Six all together," she said, seeing her pooch coming towards her. "Liebling, come here," she called, having the old dog come and sit by her. They were comfortable sitting in the loft, having soft music playing in the background. Prussia noticed something in the dog's fur and just had to get it out. He had—okay, maybe his brother had three dogs, but one of them favored him over Germany. Blackie, his German Shepherd, loved him to death. It wasn't understood why are first, but it just turned out that both of them had matching personalities of awesomeness.

"Where's the brush for the dogs?" He found something under the table, which turned out to be what he was looking for. Liebling looked at him for a moment, sniffing him slowly. Her wet nose tickled his face, while getting to know the scent of him and Blackie. "Is it all right?" He looked to the Greater Swiss Mountain dog, then to the blonde girl.

"Yes, it is." She was happy that he asked before just going ahead and doing so. Liebling was a very fussy dog when she wanted to be and usually she wouldn't take so nicely to a stranger. He began brushing the dog's coat, getting out the dandelion seeds that had gotten caught in her fur.

This strange silence was rather comfortable for the both of them. At least, it was comfy before Janka came in. Right away she noticed a problem, and it was clearly too close to the master's sister. She barked up a storm, causing the other dogs to stop what they were previously doing. They all surrounded him, growling through barred teeth.

"W-Wait," Liechtenstein stuttered, but couldn't be heard. Liebling barked once, causing the rest of the dogs to calm down. Prussia was just about to wet his pants! Totally not awesome, but how else would someone react to five dogs, who were clearly trained to protect the castle while the master was away? The Greater Swiss Mountain dog nuzzled Janka for a moment, then licked Prussia's face. Somehow, that led to all of the dogs laying on top of man.

"What the heck?" he asked, looking to the girl still on the couch. "What are they doing?"

"They're telling you that you are going to be under their watch, but you are welcomed." _At least, I hope that's what they mean by this_, the girl thought, while smiling.

Gilbird returned from his bathroom break, which took much longer than he thought. There were plenty of pretty canaries at the bath and he couldn't resist himself. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, as he spotted the assault made upon his master. _How dare those mutts touch my master,_ he squawked, as he dove in and tried to peck at all the muscular mutts. The hound noticed the new play toy and started snapping at it. Liechtenstein went in and saved the yellow feather ball, before he had been eaten up.

"Ulrich, he's a guest too!" The girl nuzzled to her chest, thanking the angel over and over in his Morse-coded language. "May all of you get off him already?" The dogs all ended up cuddling, as she finally noticed that Prussia had gotten rather comfortable. He was knocked out in seconds, letting out funny snores. "Well, I guess _bruder_ wouldn't mind it, if you took a break from your chores for a while."

Liechtenstein continued petting the small bird and her Liebling, and eventually she too slipped into a nap.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Woooooooooo~ I made it through another chapter! What do you think? You can forgive me, right? And you can forgive me for any possible mistakes in the story, right? Well, review and tell me how mad you are towards me about not updating and what you think of this chapter. I honestly rushed it so that you didn't have to wait any longer. Also, what do you think of the doggies? Do you see Switzerland taking extra measures to make sure his little sister was safe? And what do you think of what's going on now? Can you answer all of these in a review? (PS—you don't have to login in to review!)<p> 


End file.
